


Когда демоны ссорятся, боги стоят в стороне (или не всегда?)

by Nakahira_withCats



Series: Бестиарий [3]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), SHINee, WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Gods Angels Demons other Almighty Beings and Chaos, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Чанёль мог бы вмешаться. Мог бы давно их успокоить, благо на это у него есть даже права.Но это семья Исина, и он не смеет...
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Бестиарий [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858384
Kudos: 2





	Когда демоны ссорятся, боги стоят в стороне (или не всегда?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mesmey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmey/gifts).



> Третья часть Бестиария теперь и на АО3
> 
> ☆ все части серии связаны, но не линейны относительно друг друга. таймлайн? что такое таймлан?

Чанёль не очень хорошо разбирается в мотоциклах, но звук мотора этого узнает из сотни.

(он бы сказал, что и из тысячи, но таких харлеев и сотни не наберётся по всему Китаю)

Мотоцикл останавливается прямо под окнами, там, где уже пару часов громко ругаются Ифань и тот вредный мальчишка, имя которого Чанёль никак не может запомнить.

(Ни первое имя, ни второе, ни пятое. Сколько у него вообще имен?)

Чанёль мог бы вмешаться. Мог бы давно их успокоить, благо на это у него есть даже права. И по законам людей права, и по законам нелюдей, никто бы не оспорил.

Но это семья Исина, и он не смеет.

(Исин скажет ему потом "спасибо". Как прошлый раз. Как все разы до этого. "Спасибо" голосом Исина стоит для Чанёля всех законов. Затягивает, как болото, из которого он уже не пытается выбраться)

Звуки ссоры на улице стихают, а потом хлопает входная дверь подъезда.

Дойти от неё до нужного этажа - минут десять, не больше. С грузом на буксире - пятнадцать. 

Исин стоит на пороге квартиры уже через семь. 

У него волосы забраны в высокий хвост на затылке, идеально белая рубашка заправлена под кожу плотно прилегающих брюк, подтяжки с ремнями для оружия в два ряда и спортивная куртка, чуть сползшая с одного плеча.

У мальчишки - ссадина на скуле, взъерошенный, почти боевой вид и разбитая губа. 

Чанёль подозревает, что Ифань сейчас выглядит не лучше. 

Исин сажает мальчишку на край кровати, потом уходит к ящикам открывая их по очереди, будто пытаясь что-то найти, в одном из верхних забирая чистый стакан.

\- Аптечка внизу, справа, - тихо напоминает Чанёль, и Исин кивает головой, наконец-то доставая коробку с красным крестом на крышке и начинает перебирать пузырьки, выбирая подходящий антисептик. 

Мальчишка хмыкает, нагло глядя на Чанёля, потом на Исина, потом обратно, хитро улыбается и словно порывается что-то сказать.

\- Закрой рот, пожалуйста, - не оборачиваясь говорит Исин, уверенно и спокойно, но Чанёль хорошо знает, насколько это кажущееся спокойствие опасно. 

Мальчишка очевидно знает тоже, показательно проглатывает слова, но хитрое заинтересованное понимание из взгляда не убирает.

( - Что между вами? - спрашивает однажды Ифань, вытаскивая из ладони светящегося дракона и отправляя его в сырой от утреннего густого тумана воздух.

\- Ты сейчас как мой друг, или как его брат спрашиваешь? - уточняет Чанёль.

\- Это влияет на ответ? Я не планирую давать советов, просто считай, что это репетиция.

\- Репетиция чего?

Ифань по-хорошему усмехается, ловит дракона за хвост обратно и забирает сообщение в его зубах.

\- Вдруг ты не помнишь, но у него много родственников. И я - не самый любопытный)

Исин подходит к мальчишке, клеит ему на щеку пластырь и протирает ватным тампоном губу. Потом протягивает какие-то бутылочки.

\- Сначала пьешь это, потом это, потом две этих по очереди, а потом идешь в комнату и ведёшь себя как мышь, рядом с норой которой ходит лиса. Тихо и до утра. Утром ты успокаиваешься, Ифань успокаивается, я успокаиваюсь и перестаю хотеть сдать вас обоих Комитету, а после этого мы разговариваем. 

Уйти мальчишка не успевает: угол комнаты вдруг вспыхивает ярким светом и из него выходит фигура в закрывающем лицо почти полностью капюшоне и длинном, будто сияющем перламутром, плаще.

Исин вздыхает и потирает виски, словно у него сильно болит голова. 

\- Вы как всегда вовремя, господин Ли.

\- Спасибо, господин Чжан, я очень старался. И в качестве награды я могу прямо сейчас забрать своего подопечного? 

Мальчишка смеется громко и весело, словно не он только что сидел здесь перед Исином тихим, покорным и почти послушным. И со смехом собираются в его волосах и у глаз синие, голубые и фиолетовые блики. 

И Чанёль вспоминает, что мальчишка - "мальчишка" уже много-много сотен лет и в лучшие дни - чуть ли не главное бедствие этого мира.

Но он - всё ещё семья Исина, и...

\- Оставь, пусть идёт, - тихо говорит Исин, останавливая уже протянутую Чанёлем назад за огненным луком руку. 

Когда они уходят, и комната снова погружается в тишину и полумрак, Чанёль подходит, дожидается, когда Исин повернётся и уткнётся лбом ему в плечу, а потом кладёт руку ему на шею, разминая напряженные мышцы.

\- Что у них опять случилось?

Исин качает головой, а после вздыхает громко, когда Чанёль ведет рукой по шее вверх, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и снимает с хвоста резинку, прочесывая упавшие до плеч густые темные пряди. 

\- У семи нянек ребёнок без глазу. 

\- Да вроде оба на месте. И даже без синяков.

Исин фыркает Чанёлю в плечо, под тонкой футболку это ощущается почти щекотно. Чанёль продолжает массировать ему шею и затылок, второй рукой обнимая и гладя по спине чуть выше поясницы.

А потом Исин поднимает голову, и лицо его так близко-близко, что даже ресницы, освещенные блеском глаз, пересчитать можно. 

Тянется и целует: сначала просто касается губ, потом настойчивей, жаждущей, словно уставший под солнцем путник, дорвавшийся до родника. 

"Спасибо, Цаньле" - не отрываясь, прямо в губы, голосом, в котором Чанёль всегда согласен тонуть, сминая пальцами рубашку на спине, хватая ни как последнюю соломинку, но как самое дорогое на земле. 

"Цаньле, Цаньле, Цаньле, Цаньле" - всю ночь на разных тональностях, словно музыка, словно накрывающий с головой водопад. Обоих накрывающий, и пусть до утра идут бодрым маршем в преисподнюю все его многочисленные родственники со своими проблемами, пусть даже рухнет небесный свод со всеми небесными жителями - Чанёль не намерен его отпускать. 

Чтобы утром готовить кофе, мазать свежие порезы от ногтей на плечах и заплетать раскинувшиеся по подушке волосы обратно в высокий хвост. 

И слушать шум мотора за окном, единственный узнаваемый из сотни подобных.

Плохие парни не остаются до ужина, пусть даже хорошие уже много лет живут в его квартире. 

Из них двоих по всем людским и нелюдским законам плохим всегда был только Исин.

Но в их неправильном давно мире каждому сытому - еду.

А каждому святому - по демону...


End file.
